Marvel vs Capcom Watched
by Wally264
Summary: Enjoy a Marvel vs. Capcom story with a new character that's born for the story.


Battle 1: The Lost Planet / Mutant takedown

NEVEC has gained control of a base once held by rebel pirates. They had been listening to transmissions being sent out by snow pirates for over five months. The last transmission gave NEVEC the push they needed to try and take over the outpost. Obtaining a VS model PTX-40A from the armory is critical for the fight against the Akrid.

"Sir, there are three armories at this base. We'll have to split up and find the VS." Said a NEVEC solider.

"Alright, you take the armory at the south side of the base, stock up on ammo before heading out. The last transmission had the word Akrid in it, they could be swarming down there."

One of the NEVEC soldiers picked up a machine gun and a few grenades with him. The leader of the three man group took off to the north end of the base leaving the last soldier to look for the armory in the middle.

"We all have radio contact so keep me posted every five minutes, if you go dark you're on your own." Said the Leader. He and the other soldiers ran through four feet of deep snow. Each of them stumbling over what could only be the corpses of the snow pirates. "Be careful out there, the dead are in the snow and this storm is making it harder to travel."

The solider that was sent to the south end of the base approached a small structure that appeared to house broken VS's. His attention was drawn to the movement of an orange glow.

"Guys, I think the Akrid are hiding inside the structures, I see movement inside one of them." Said the Solider. He continued to enter, listening to his surroundings. Moving over a broken down VS, he could see a snow pirate desperately trying to reach for one of the mounted weapons on the VS. The solider ran to the snow pirate trying to stop him before he became hostile. "HOLD IT!" yelled the Solider while kicking the snow pirate over.

"What's going on? You find something?" said the solider in the middle of the base. He had found his armory and finished stocking up on extra ammo. "Why are you yelling?"

"I found a Snow pirate, he's injured." The Solider picked up the snow pirate and rested him on top a table close by. "Is there anyone else around here?"

The snow pirate began to yell after opening his eyes. The solider turned around and saw a man wearing purple. The man lifted the broken VS's with the flick of a finger and launched them towards the NEVEC solider and Snow pirate. The loud collision could be heard on the radio shocking the leader and last solider.

"What's going on, are you being attacked by pirates or Akrid?" said the Leader while rushing out the armory in the north end of the base. "I'm coming right now."

"Sir, I thought you said were on our own if we go dark?" Said the Solider running to the same location.

"I thought that too, but there's a chance that he's closer to the PTX-40A then we are." Said the Leader using his grappler to launch himself forward.

"And here I thought you actually cared sir." Said the Solider. He ran for a least a minute before he was tackled from behind."

"I always care for my soldiers, it's just that they don't care enough about me to stay alive, so why should I always have to come to the rescue if they don't try." Yelled the Leader while holding his gun to the soldiers head.

"It was a joke sir, plus since when did NEVEC care for the wellbeing of others, if we did, we wouldn't be trying to take all the thermal energy for ourselves. To make it worse, we only ever weaponries it so tell me where the care is in that." Said the Solder while pushing the leader off of him.

"You humans always seem to fight each other when you don't understand what's going on." Said a distant voice. A man wearing a helmet and a large cape was floating towards the NEVEC soldiers. Around him were broken VS's that had their weapons aimed at them. "It appears that the human mind is still limited, even when they've become advanced enough to travel into deep space."

The soldiers aimed there weapons at the man. There was nothing but snow for at least 30 feet in each direction so escape was out of the question. Along with confronting this new enemy, sounds of metal clashing together could be heard to their right.

"It appears that my Sentinel is taking care of that irritating mutant for me." Said the man in the cape, he began to lower himself to the ground and dropped all the VS's. He began to walk towards us while still manipulating an object from a distance. "I believe this belongs to you."

The man waved his arm forward, throwing there ally in front of them. They could see that he was dead being that he was missing his lower half. With a spark of rage, the soldiers open fired on the man. After emptying there clips, they noticed that all the bullets were floating in front of him.

"You cannot hope to defeat Magneto." Said Magneto while launching all the ammunition back at the soldiers. The leader jumped in front his friend protecting him from the barrage of bullets but the entirety of two clips triggered a severe blowback causing the leader to crash into the soldier. The soldier had fallen unconscious after impact.

Five hours the later, the solider wakes up in room full of large crates and blast doors. He finds that his helmet had been removed and all his weapons had been disassembled in front of him. Looking up he sees that he has been moved into a structure underground. The left side of the structure has three PTX-40A VS's activated but unmanned. The front of the structure was were the man that called himself Magneto was speaking to a few other people.

"Psst, hay bub." Said a very heavy voice. "We need to get free so I could take out the Brother Hood over there."

The soldier looks over to his right and finds a man bleeding out severally. He was missing a major portion of his left chest cavity and plenty of flesh as well. The man looks up and smiles at the soldier and chuckles a bit before violently moving his neck to the right.

"Ah, that feels way better. You gotta name there soldier?" Said the man while adjusting the way he was sitting. "My name is Logan, but everybody calls me the Wolverine."

"Names Rodin, I joined the ranks of NEVEC a while ago since I was tired of being chased by them." Said Rodin while sitting up. "I didn't know that there were people so powerful here, plus I'm not sure if I'm seeing things but your skin is coming back."

"Yeah, it does that since I've got a mutant gene that lets me heal faster than usual. So what's this about being chased?"

"The short story is, NEVEC wants complete control of this planet, that means having all the thermal energy, a natural resource found in the planet and inside the planets inhabitance called Akrid. You've never heard of us?"

"Not really since I'm from Earth, I came through that portal over there." Wolverine used his leg to point out a machine. "It's off now but I'm guessing that thermal energy of yours could get it up and working."

"Why are you guys here then, my Earth was dying which is why we had to leave it." Said Rodin while getting onto his two feet. Wolverine tripped him and ducked quickly. "What was that for?"

"We can't let them see up moving, they'd kill you and relieve me of a few more external body parts." Said Wolverine while breaking the metal chains that detained him. "Magneto managed to get away from me when I was chasing him down. He's got Lady Death-Strike, Toad and Juggernaut with him."

"This doesn't make any sense, you guys came from Earth? I don't even know the name of this planet and I've lived here since I left Earth." Said Rodin struggling to break the metal that surrounded his body.

"Well, I tend to get involved in cross-world crisis almost every two weeks, this could be one of those situations. I can't explain it but I feel like I've been to this world before. Not this world exactly, but this existence all together." Said Wolverine while revealing his metal claws. "My world always seems to mix with this world, the weird part is I can't remember any of the other times, I just know it happens."

"Two things. First thing, that sounded super deep. The second thing is those claws of yours." Said Rodin while Wolverine slashed the metal off of him.

"Like I said, I'm a mutant. We need to get that portal working, kinda left my world in a bad place and need to get back. That Sentinel next to Magneto needs to go down or else it'll use its mutant scramble lasers on me. Would be useless after that."

Running to a safer spot where the other mutants couldn't see them, Lady Death-Strike noticed that they were gone. Magneto signaled them to spread out and find them while Magneto continued to speak with someone using a communicator on his wrist.

"Could you get me to that VS over there? The PTX-40A is top of the line, Akrid killing metal." Said Rodin while picking up a machine gun from a crate. "I could take on that Sentinel and try and clear out the room while you get to that portal."

"Magneto while attack you, I'll have to take him and the rest of the Brother Hood on while you face the Sentinel." Said Wolverine while climbing a large crate. "I'll give you a lift."

Wolverine helped Rodin on top the box and then violently swung and threw Rodin towards the VS's. Rodin yelled while he was air born attracting the others. Wolverine lunged and landed on top Juggernaut while he was getting ready to run towards Rodin. Juggernaut lost control of his footing and landed on top of Toad and Magneto. Lady Death-Strike back flipped out of the way before she was caught. Looking up, Magneto could see Wolverine on top of Juggernaut, he lifted Juggernaut who struggled to get up and hurled him towards the VS's. Two of the VS's were destroyed upon impact.

"I'm in!" roar Rodin after crashing into the first VS. "Initiating."

"You got it kid, take… "Said Wolverine while Magneto used his power to manipulate the Adamantium in his body. "F %#"

Magneto was trying to separate the metal inside Wolverine. The roar Wolverine had attracted something since another roar could be heard from outside. The blast doors began to bang, all the other mutants inside the structure were worried now.

"I'll save you Logan!" yelled Rodin while launching a rocket from the PTX-40A. The rocket was blocked by Magneto's shield but caused him to fly towards the blast doors. Toad tended Magneto while Lady Death-Strike and Juggernaut took on Wolverine.

"Hostile Mutant entity confirmed." Said the Sentinel while activating. "Elimination Permission authorized."

The Sentinel activated a flight mode and crashed through the crates of weapons in the structure. It grabbed Wolverine while using its lasers to blast Juggernaut away. Lady Death-Strike was stroke during its flight towards them.

"I didn't activate it, what's going on here." Said Magneto while trying to control the Sentinel with his powers. The machine continued to crush Wolverine and fired his laser towards Magneto. Toad leaped in the way of the blast. "It's not made with metal, you lied to me."

Magneto yelled at the communicator on his wrist while the Sentinel continued its attack. Rodin moved the PTX-40A in top speed, knocking down the Sentinel. Holding down the Sentinel, Rodin activated the VS chainsaw and started to remove its right arm.

"Rodin, the crates are leaking an orange fluid." Said Wolverine trying to fend off an attack from Lady Death-Strike. Both of them moved quickly, blocking each other's attacks. The metal claws sparked when it clashed almost landing on the thermal energy.

"So she's like him, that can't be good. Try and get a working thermal energy generator close to the portal, something out there wants in and I don't think it's a regular Akrid." Said Rodin while tossing the Sentinel to the blast door.

Wolverine punches Lady Death-Strike in the gut and kicks her in the head, knocking her down. He slashes at a few crates until he sees what looks like a battery for this world. He lifts it up and takes it towards the portal. Magneto sees this attempt at escape and tries and remove the generator from Wolverine. The blast doors are finally knocked down landing on Magneto.

"HOLY S#% , it's an Over G Akrid, we need to get out of here." Yelled Rodin while picking up Wolverine and the generator. He places the generator on the ground and activates it inside the VS. A few seconds later, the portal starts to generate a blue energy wall.

"Kid, I know there the bad guys but I can't leave them here. I don't let anyone die anymore." Rodin puts Wolverine down and flies towards Magneto. The Over G starts to fire a ray of ice at everyone in the structure. Rodin fires his turrets at the Over G causing him to feel outside. After lifting the blast door, he picks up Magneto and hurts him towards the portal. Wolverine had picked up Juggernaut and tossed him into the portal by the time the Over G had reentered the structure. Wolverine helped Magneto up and walked through the portal with him. Rodin picked up Toad and Lady Death-Strike at once while flying towards the portal. He then threw them while hovering over the thermal energy generator.

"I can't just leave, the Akrid will follow." Rodin removed the safety protocols and released the thermal energy intake limitations. The PTX-40A began to transform while syphoning the rest of the energy inside the generator. The Over G aggressively fired ice rays all over the place hitting the VS more than once. "Initialize LP-9000!"

The arms of the VS were replaced by energy swords. The turrets at the head of the VS were replaced with laser cannons. With a blast of energy, the LP-9000 began frontal attack of flurries. Removing the arms and legs of the Over G while avoiding the ice rays. With one final swipe, the LP-9000 removed the Over G's head. The LP-9000 then put the right cannon inside the Over G's neck and charged a massive attack.

"FOR AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE, I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE DIE!" roar Rodin while launching the laser.

The Over G exploded from the inside out. Large chucks of internal organs crashed against the walls of the structure. It could support itself anymore. The roof began to come down while the walls feel over. Rodin flew back to the portal but was stopped by the regenerated arm of the Over G. The thermal energy inside the VS began to dissipate and Rodin could see the portal was beginning to jitter.

"F#$%, they VS can't dish out any more damage, I need it to get through." The arms of the Over G were fully regenerated and beginning to pull Rodin back. The missing portion of the body was beginning to reform while the rest of the structure was coming down.

"Move out the way!" yelled a man in front of the portal. The man wore a blue and yellow outfit and a red visor over his eyes. "Get moving!"

The man reached for his visor and took them off. His eyes were closed for a moment. Rodin's VS was beginning to revert back to its original form causing it to fall from the air. The man heard the machine fall to the ground. He opened his eyes to unleash a massive beam of red energy. The Over G began to holler and loose more of its body. The released one more final roar that caused the beam to become a cone. The Over G lost its hold over the VS after it disintegrated out of existence. Rodin activated the VS's thrusters and charged through the rest of the falling structure. The man jumped onto the VS just before Rodin went through the portal. The rest of the structure had fallen crushing the rest of the thermal energy still inside there crates. One of the weapons crates had a collection of grenades inside, the thermal energy freely flowing through caused them to all exploded at once.

Rodin had managed to get through the portal only to see a massive city being attack by multiple enemies. Activating the flight mode of the VS, he could see the streets of the city were infested by what could only be described as the undead. Looming over the city were flights of giant ships releasing smaller air craft that attack the city.

"What's going on here?" Said Rodin while landing on top an empty building. "Is this Earth?"

"Hay in there, my name is Cyclops. We need to get to Central Park, the rest of the X-Men are there along with Wolverine. We'll explain to you wants going on, we have to save the world before it becomes a cesspool of monsters and aliens."

"For as long as I'm alive, no one else will die." Said Rodin while blasting towards the sky.


End file.
